


Whos Up?

by aestheticallypleasingemo



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Humor, M/M, Multi, Short Chapters, Texting, Uh..., awkard feelings, first fic, gay af, gayyy, hmmm what are more tags, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallypleasingemo/pseuds/aestheticallypleasingemo
Summary: steven is bored at night. group chats are created. feelings may or may not come into play.-THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY ON A HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. Chapter 1

_SunshineLim_ **added** _BooGara, shanemabae, Adam, andrew404, Gucci Ghang, Ashlyyy, Quintabeans, Jazzhands _**and** _Brentosaurus to groupchat.___

SunshineLim: WELCOME 

__

andrew404: … what

__

shanemabae has left the chat  
BooGara added shanemabae to the chat

__

BooGara: no you don’t 

__

shanemabae: damn it 

__

Brentosaurus: sup

__

Ashlyyy: Yo

__

Adam: Oh

__

SunshineLim: wdym oh?

__

Adam: nothing.

__

andrew404: so what’s the point of this?

__

SunshineLim: COMMUNICATION

__

BooGara: well. It’s 11:51 pm. I don’t think you can do much communicating.

__

SunshineLim: YOURE HERE WHO CARES

__

Adam: against our own wills

__

andrew404: you can leave if you want too.

__

Adam: he’ll drag me back here

__

andrew404: touché

__

Ashlyyy: is that the right accent?

__

andrew404: I don’t even know

__

SunshineLim: guys guys guys guys guys 

__

Brentosaurus: whAT

__

SunshineLim: hI

__

Adam: hi

__

SunshineLim: I just blew out a candle and inhaled the smoke I’m chockinb 

__

Adam: haha

__

Ashlyyy: gOod job 

__

Gucci Ghang: change the thing you’re blowing and you won’t mind choking

__

andrew404: oh my god stOP

__

andrew404: guys Adam is dying 

__

Ashlyyy: woah he has human emotions that’s great.

__

Quintabeans: I…. it’s been a minute since the chat started and already sex jokes? 

__

Ashlyyy: you love it don’t lie.

__

Quintabeans: ….

__


	2. Unsent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //mesage unsent//

*private message*  
8:03 AM

SunshineLim: hey hey hey  
*read 8:05 am* 

SunshineLim: I can see you left me on read!  
*read 8:06 am* 

SunshineLim: please. Its important to me!

Adam: fine whats up?

SunshineLim: are you at work?

Adam: no about to get into my car though so hurry up texting or we'll talk on the phone rn

SunshineLim: you know talking on the phone gives me anxiety!

Adam: no i didnt

SunshineLim: now you do! Okay so can you go to strabucks and get me a hot chocolate? Get yourself something too ill pay when you get here!

Adam: you really just potentially made me late for work just to get you Starbucks?

SunshineLim: ...is that a no... Or...? 

Adam: youre lucky i love you

SunshineLim: You dO? Ahhhh you said yoU lovE mE!!!

//message unsent//

SunshineLim: youre no fun :c

Adam: and you didnt see anything ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im in italian right now. No mi piace la classe di italiano. Io non sono molto buona parlando italiano. Mi fa male lo stomaco :c 
> 
> idk if i even spelt that right! 
> 
> How are you guys? Are you hydrated? Are you smiling? You all deserve hugs! And if you dont like hugs you deserve smiley faces
> 
> c: c: c: <3


	3. Hmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh ofcourse stevens up at 3am think eating cake. What else would he be doing? Sleeping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And im back! Nobody cared but whatever haha. I wroye this while in science ik it sucks but lmfao im not good at being consistent. Ill try to update once a week? Well most of these are based off of my irl group chat so if these are rsndom and weird you know why!

*groupchat*  
3:17 am

SunshineLim: guyyyyyssss whos up?

SunshineLim: for the lasT TIME I CAN SEE IF YOU LEAVE ME ON READ ADAM!

Adam: oh.

SunshineLim: why are you up?

Adam: because.

SunshineLim: because what?

Adam: just because.

Boogara: why are you up steven?

SunshineLim: because my stomach called for cake

BooGara: at...... 3 in the morning?

SunshineLim: ofcourse what else would i be doing?

Adam: sleeping like normal people?

SunshineLim: youre not sleeping like a normal people either so

BooGara: we're all not normal here haha

SunshineLim: so why are you up Mr.Ryan 

BooGara: .....

SunshineLim: what

BooGara: uh insomnia

SunshineLim: uh uh i know you fall asleep as easily as me

BooGara: .... I got scared after checking out a few cases for unsolved

SunshineLim: omg haha just think about me sitting on my couch eating ice cream cake bc maybe my sad life will cheer u up!

SunshineLim: or maybe think up some theories about what Adam is doing at 3am. 

Adam: oh for the love of god

BooGara: nah those are both sad 

BooGara: steven you're gonna get diabetes

SunshineLim: im not gonna die unless its a sweet death

Adam: You refuse to die unless its frm diabetes?

SunshineLim: no thats how i plan to die if not id be sad as a ghost

andrew404: i can see it now "death by cake steven lim he was a sweet guy"

SunshineLim: andREW HI

andrew404: hi

SunshineLim: what r u doing up?

andrew404: well if my phone going off every 2 minutes didnt wake me i dont know what did

Adam: sorry

SunshineLim: Not sorry!

SunshineLim: wheres ryan

Adam: he texted me goodnight 

SunshineLim: whY nOT THE GROUP CHAT

Adam: bc then youd convince him to stay

SunshineLim: while i did enjoy my time here i have no more ice cream and have to go binge watch netflix until im tired

andrew404: thatll be a while

Adam: yep 

*5 hours later*

Quintabeans: what.....

Ashlyyy: i dont even.... Guys are weird

Quintabeans: couldnt have said it better

Ashlyyy: haha


	4. Oh so intricate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This. Wont. End. Well.

*private message*  
6:58 PM

SunshineLim: hey uh i need to ask you a favor...

andrew404: you can ask but theres no gaurantee ill agree to whatever nonsense youre about to spew

SunshineLim: um well.... My cousin is having a wedding.....

andrew404: and?

SunshineLim: i kinda need a date?

andrew404:.....

andrew404: jesus fuvking christ steven

SunshineLim: come on please cone wuth me!

andrew404: oh my fucking god stevEn

SunshineLim: pleaseeeeee

SunshineLim: im already an immature child in my familys eyes!

andrew404: steven you ARE an immature child!!

SunshineLim: well they cant have the satisfaction of knowing i dont have a boy/girlfriend before the wedding! I already said i did!

andrew404: WHY WOUKD YOU EVEE SAY THAT

SunshineLim: becauseeee......

andrew404: oh ny goodness ask someone else please

SunshineLim: please please please ill never bother you for anything ever again

andre404: oh please we both know that isnt true

SunshineLim: i swEAR ON MY SOUL

andrew404: oh my god.

andrew404: i can not

andrew404: believe im saying this

SunshineLim: !!!!!

andrew404: do i havr to talk to people?

SunshineLim: ill do the talking!

andrew404: fine.

SunshineLim: yaYYYYYYYYYYYYSBWJSKSS

andrew404: oh god...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IvE GOT A PLOTTTTTTTTTT  
> sorry but some light drama coming uppppp
> 
> Sorry for no updates ima boutta spam


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets just say theres another person not excited about andrew being stevens date

*private message*   
9:38 AM

BooGara: i heard stevens dragging andrew along to the wedding

Adam: what wedding

BooGara: some family thing idk

Adam: oh...

Adam: as in... A date?

BooGara: yeah its funny steven spammed me hes so happy he guilt tripped andrew into it

Adam: oh wel i didnt know about that..

BooGara: adam...

BooGara: are you jealous?

Adam: why would i be?

BooGara: because this is the boy you will text back at any hour of the morning

BooGara: have annoying banter with

BooGara: and you try to pretend to find him annoying but i can see that smile ypu hide in that beard of yours.

Adam: ...?

BooGara: dont act stupid

BooGara: i can see you hiding your head in your hands from my desk

Adam: i dont know what youre talking about

BooGara: fine be like this

BooGara: buti think steven likes you too....

BooGara: its hard to know bc were talking about this hyperactive and loud ball of energy

BooGara: he loojs like he likes andrew too 

BooGara: so gather your courage quickly

Adam: thanks for bringing my hopes uo and destoryibg them.

BooGara: just tell him will you?

Adam: ill think about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh look at me being snecky
> 
> Idk what to do so enjoy and comment


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sun never sleeps

*private message*  
2:42 AM

SunshineLim: sHANE SHANE SHANE SHANE 

shanemabae: steven fucking lim why are you always awake at ungodly hours of the morning when do you fucking sleep?

SunshineLim: the sUN NEVER SLEEPS

shanemabae: what happens when the moon comes out?

SunshineLim: the sun shall go pester other peopl on the other side of the world!

shanemabae: sounds about right.

shanemabae: what did you want

SunshineLim: so like me and andrew were talking

SunshineLim: and he said he likes two peopke and im like thats coold i like ywo people too and hes like oh whos one anf so i said one and he likes him too what do I DO

shanemabae: .............

shanemabae: wat?

SunshineLim: he saidf he likes the smae guy as mr wshats not yo understand

shanemabae: i dont have my glasses its nearing 3 in the morning and youre typing so fast the fucking dictionary is frowing on your spelling so please just call me anf tell me what the hell youre trying to say?

SunshineLim: i donT LIKE TALKING ON THE PHONE

shanemabae: then put on your autocorrect and actially tell me what youre saying?

SunshineLim: *sigh* 

shanemabae: cut the bullshit lim 

SunshineLim: someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed

shanemabae: ths someone hasnt even gotten into his bed huRRY UP

SunshineLim: okay okay geesus christ. 

SunshineLim: me and andrew were gettibg our storues straight for the weddinh right? And he asked about my crushes i said i have two (2) and he said oh me too. So he told me to tell him one and so i told him one and he apparently likes the same guy and what do i do.

shanemabae: i dont know whos the guy?

SunshineLim: itll be awkward if i tell u

shanemabae: i mean as long as its not ryan im cool

SunshineLim: .....uh

shamemabae: excUSE ME

SunshineLim: ew Ew nO NO NO

SunshineLim: noT RYAN JESUS KEEP YOUR MIDGET

shanemabae: oh.

SunshineLim: i like adam okay?

shanemabae: wait really

SunshineLim: yrah....

shanemabae: ryans been making up conspiracies about ships in the office and hes about to blow a fucking fuse out of his sheer excitement when he find out

SunshineLim: he cabt know i told u first im telling him soon hell kill me if u tell him so lets keep this between us for now

shanemabae: fine

shanemabae: whos the other guy you like?

SunshineLim: sEE THIS IS WHERE IT GETS COMPLICATED

shanemabae: as things usually r when youre invokved

SunshineLim: well..... I kinda like andrew too

shanemabae: fuck

SunshineLim: yep.

shanemabae: um well how about....

SunshineLim: ?

shanemabae: how about i ask adam why hes still single and complain about ryan and get him drunk and just ask aboit his personal life until he spills who he likes if he likes anyone

SunshineLim: isnt that like.... manipulating him?

shanemabae: intoxicated interogations

SunshineLim: oh my lord

shanemabae: ooor we can just ask andrew who else he liKES OMG I JUST REALIZED ANDREW LIKES ADAM

SunshineLim: where the actual fuck has your brain been for the last 10 fucking minutes u idiot

shanemabae: in THE FUCKING GUTTER WHY DID THAT JUST HIT ME

SunshineLim: listen we can talk about this later when youre not sleeo deprived and delirious? 

shanemabae: thats a good idea 

SunshineLim: okay um goodnight and rest bc i think ur going crazy


	7. Follow my instaaaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets get tHIS PARTY STARTEDDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my instagram @aestheticallypleasingemo   
> To ask about updates   
> Be friends idk?  
> Ahhhhh a gauranteed reply bc i dont comment back on this

*back to the groupchat*  
9:42 PM

SunshineLim added JenZ

SunshineLim: IM GAY

JenZ: mE TOO

SunshineLim: WE KNOW

JenZ: I KNOW

evan.g: why is steven gay all of a sudden?

SunshineLim: you changed your name man?

SunshineLim: KIM TAEHYUNG

evan.g: if i were gay i too would be gay for V

Andrew404: whos kim tenhyung?

SunshineLim: SINGULARITY GOT ME SHOOK

evan.g: its been out for like 2 days chill

SunshineLim: NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND ME

SunshineLim added inga_

Inga_: why am i h- oMG SINGULARITY

Inga_ : THE PHOTOSHOOTS THOUGH

Inga_: THE. PHOTOSHOOTS.

SunshineLim: I KNWO RIGHT

Adam: is this about korean men

Inga_: YOU KNOW IT BABY

SunshineLim: LEMME JUST SAY.

SunshineLim: IM MOSTLY ALL FOR WOMEN BUT DAMN TAEEEEEE

Andrew404: oh my god CAN WE BAN KPOP FROM THE GROUP CHAT

Adam: i dont know

evan.g: nah

inga_: NO

SunshineLim: NOPE NO NOPE IM A FLMAING HOMOSEXUAL ATM

JenZ: omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my instagram @aestheticallypleasingemo   
> To ask about updates   
> Be friends idk?  
> Ahhhhh a gauranteed reply bc i dont comment back on this
> 
>  
> 
> anybody like BTS here??
> 
>  
> 
> I kNOW ITS NOT WHAT YOU QANTED I PROMISE AN UPDATE TOMORROW IF I DONT GO COMPLAIN ON MY INSTAGRAM *  
> (shameless self promo)


	8. bringing the gay on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay nOW WE CAN GET THE PARTY STARTED

*private message*  
10:15 PM

Andrew404: stevens bi?

shanemabae: uh.... According to the gay mess of korean men im guessing yeah

Andrew404: do you think i have a chance if i were to... U know ask him out?

shanemabae: you were to what now

Andrew404: i want to ask him out

Andrew404: i like him i want to take him out to dinner or something

shaemabae: you basically do that for a living so maybe dont

shanemabae: but like..... Congrats cuz stevens not straight...?

shanemabae: i mean.... Its obvious the boy isnr straight

andrew404: i wanted to make sure!

shanemabae: oh. My gOD. HE SAID HE WANTED TO RIP KOREAN MAN IN THE GROUPCHATS SHIRT OFF

Andrew404: his names V right?

shanemabae: Kim taehyung V yep

shanemabae: that boy is something vut uts not straight okay?

Andrew404: lnfao...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @aestheticallypleasingemo on instagram come complain become my friend follow for fun or ask about updates whatever


	9. its gettibg gay in hereee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woooooooooooooohhhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> Im so.  
> So.  
> So.  
> Sorry.  
> But i cant make thibgs easy now can i?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SorRY NOT SORRY

*private message*  
*a week later*  
2:38 PM

BooGara: hey....

BooGara: adam please

BooGara: you cant be sick for like 4 days okay?

BooGara: why arent you coming?

BooGara: u need to film tomorrow for Worth It

BooGara: the fans will ask questions if someone else films

BooGara: u cant ignore me forever ill continue spamming you.

BooGara: i know its hard adam

BooGara: i know its hardthat theyre datibg now

BooGara: but you cant shut everyone out 

Adam: why not...

BooGara: because life will go on whether or not you like it

BooGara: you need to move on... 

Adam: thats what im doing

BooGara: what yoyre doing is running away

Adam: what else can i do?

BooGara: .....i dont know im sorry adam but please

Adam: dont exoect me to work tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @aestheticallypleasingemo on instagram come complain become my friend follow for fun or ask about updates whatever
> 
>  
> 
> .....im sorry this is making me sad


	10. it just keeps getting sadder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...... yep these losers are still sad depressed and clueless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it only gets sadder and gayer like my life 
> 
> LoOK AT ME UPDATING

*private message*  
4:07 AM

SunshineLim: adam are you okay?

SunshineLim: .....youve been sick for a while now...

SunhineLim: please come bavk

SunshineLim: did we upset you?

SunshineLim: was it somethibg i did?

SunshineLim: we filmed yesterfay.... It wast the same we missed you.... Weve been missing you for a while now.....

SunshineLim: i miss you

SunshineLim: andrew misses yoh....

SunshineLim: adam if soemthing personal hapoened were here to talk. alwahs. please just come vack.

SunshineLim: i can still see you leaving me on read...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @aestheticallypleasingemo on instagram come complain become my friend follow for fun or ask about updates whatever
> 
> mmmmmm....... Fuck.
> 
> Comment, bookmark, and leave a kudo


	11. oh boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you really want to know?  
> no you dont....

*private message*  
1:41 PM

SunshineLim: hey

Andrew404:..... Im literally.... Sitting nex to you but hey?

SunshineLim: i know but i dont want to actually talk bc ill mess up what ive got to say so

Andrew404: um... Are you okay? Whats up?

SunshineLim: when we were matching up our storys for the wedding (my family loves yoy now btw) did you.... Do you reslly like adam?

Andrew404: ......uh

Andrew404: i mean... Will this get between us? The fact that i had feelings for both of you?

SunshineLim: i mean im not mad its just....

SunshineLim: i like him too you know that.

Andrew404: well.... 

Andrew404: i dont think theres anything we can do about it.....

SunshineLim: yeah.....

SunshineLim: i love you though

Andrew404: i know

Andrew404: i love you too.

Andrew404: we have to film again on tuesday

Andrew404: is he coming?

SunshineLim: yeah i think he is. Otherwise hed get in trouble it has been about a week

Andrew404: steven its gonna be okay...

SunshineLim: i hope so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it sucks ive been feeling horrible. I havent been to school since monday. I dont have the motivation to live.


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry. I really am.
> 
> Idont usually write bc i suck at it and ill stick to the texts.

*private message*  
6:36 PM

CloudyDays: i think i fucked uo things with andrew

BooGara: you okay steven? 

CloudyDays: no

BooGara: what happened?

CloudyDays: i kept yhinking about adam too

BooGara: Oh.

CloudyDays: its fucked up i.... I like both of them. More than just like. And i cwnt have them both

steven sighed and threw his phone across the bed. He huffed out his throat and eyes burning as he strained them to not cry. he and andrew had been talking and steven had kept talking about adam. more than usual anyway. The truth was he let worry wash over him. adam had stopped being himself. He was always quiet but.... He had a voice and he knew when to use it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @myjhopemyangel on instagram! Come follow me if you like bts or want to dm me about updates or just talk!
> 
> I want to die. 
> 
> But also thank you for your feedback i dont reply but i read every single comment! It makes my days! Leave a kudos, subscribe, and comment! Im reADY TO FRICKING BLAST UPDATES SOON AND IVE HAD THIS ONE I THOUGHT I POSTED IT 3 WEEKS AGO BUT APPARENTLY I DIDNT SO.


	16. jens a good friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay im gonna start writing a zagene story! Not a texting fic! Yay! anyway after i finish this whichll take me a bit but anyway this is a filler chapter
> 
> TO CLARIFY ANDREW AND STEVEN BROKE UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO CLARIFY ANDREW AMD STEVEN BROKE UP
> 
> THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER

*private message*  
7:52 pm

JenZ: yo

SunshineLim: hey

JenZ: so whats been up in the last month?? The author hasnt had thr mental capacity to think of a plot so please say somethign before the 4th wall breaks

SunshineLim: eh i was just a bit under the weather nothing unusual

JenZ: no offense 

JenZ: but that is total bullshit

SunshineLim: ???

JenZ: youre usually loud and kinda hella annoying

SunshineLim: im taking offense

JenZ: xome on! Stop being such a sad sack

SunshineLim: im not a sack

SunshineLim: sacks spelled weird

SunshineLim: sack

SunshineLim: s

SunshineLim: A

SunshineLim: C

JenZ: are u okay?

SunshineLim: K

SunshineLim: im fine?

JenZ: are u drunk?

SunshineLim: nope not yet

SunshineLim: ive got cheap wine i dont even like wine all that much. Im bored, im hungry, im single lifes great

JenZ: stop whining dumbass

JenZ: im coming over with chicken and weed

SunshineLim: dont bring weed i dont lile smoking

JenZ: who said its for you

SunshineLim: i dont like the smell my neighbors are gonna think im a druggie or something

JenZ: its 2018 weeds legal here no probs

SunshineLim: just dont

JenZ: im the one whos gonna listen to you complain bring you food to feed ur lazy ass and bring cheap beer bc its better than whatever 6 dollar wine you found

SunshineLim:.....

SunshineLim: fair enough i guess

JenZ: ill be there in 20 stop textinh me

SunshineLim: wait bring me candy

JenZ: oh my friggin goD 

SunshineLim: caramel M&M’s pleaseeee

JenZ: do those exist 

SunshineLim: yes go to dollar tree or somethin

JenZ: im getting whatever i find

SunshineLim: fine

SunshineLim: domt bring gummys, or something with fruit in it

SunshineLim: or peanut butter thats weird

JenZ: YOURE SO HARD TO PLEASE OMG 

SunshineLim: <3

JenZ: im bringing oreos like 3 different types of mnms a bunch of beer and im buying a rotiserie chicken is that alrihht for your highness?? 

SunshineLim: we should get married

JenZ: thats a problem were both pretty gay

SunshineLim: true

SunshineLim: go buy my stuff

JenZ: whstever you want princess 

SunshineLim: n-n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates coming soon so go follow me on instagram if u want @myjhopemyangel to dm me about updates, if you like BTS kpop u get the deal or wanna be friendsss
> 
> Leave a kudos if u havent, please comment (i read everyone) and subscribe to the story! <3

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic... i guess this will be a story i write when im bored so uh... um slow updates?
> 
> *hides in blanket*  
> um how do i work the italics and bold what... okay well thanks for reading this first awkwardly written chapter!


End file.
